A Legend Before Spyro
by Viridian-Slider
Summary: We follow the misadventures of a young dragon, Tomas as he trains in the Dragon Arts to become a Dragon Elder. He and his friends will do many things, woo many girls, and get into all sorts of trouble across all of the realms! What Tomas does may lead to events seen in the future and a few different yet familiar faces make appearances. Tomas' quest has just begun! Rated T for now.


**A/N: I felt like making a Spyro story but not about Spyro so here we are. Activision owns the rights to Spyro the Dragon because I'm not rich enough to buy him from them. I'll talk to ya more at the bottom.**

...

"AAAAH! Oof!" goes a young dragon as he flies through the paper walls of the Dragon Dojo. He must've landed in the pond right outside as a loud splash was heard.

A Dragon Elder had thrown one of his students using the new fighting technique he was demonstrating. It's a fighting style to be used against the vilest of creatures. The Dragon Elder, Nerndis, had asked for one of his students to step and help him demonstrate for the rest of the class. Everyone knew that partnering with Elder Nerndis basically meant being his training dummy so obviously, no dragon stepped forward. The wrong choice for them, unfortunately. Now he was going to pick a student at random and go extra hard on them. That dragon turned out to be Tomas' poor friend, Thor. Nerndis told Thor to strike at him and when he did the elder tossed him as easily as a sheepskin.

Tomas could see the small smile the Elder tried to hide as he spoke, "Now unless you want to end up like young Thor I suggest you all leave my sight until tomorrow's combat lesson."

Every dragon scrambles to rid themselves of the Dragon Elder's presence by any means necessary. Some even jumping through the hole Thor had created in the wall. Tomas doesn't rush out as fast as the other dragons but quick enough not to be punished.

"I had better go fish out Thor," he says to himself. Tomas' green dragonfly companion, Knetter, was waiting for him right outside the dojo and tags along. While everyone else has probably made it to the Forgotten Realms by now Tomas approaches the small pond that Thor had been thrown into. He scans the pool for his but takes a little time to admire his reflection.

Tomas is a royal blue dragon with purple wings with a pink membrane. Even though they're are a little smaller than normal they don't hinder his flying abilities. Well, at least, not too much. He has a round snout and his short horns and underbelly are a creamy ivory. Tomas is skinny also and can't get fuller no matter how much he eats. Something catches in the corner of Tomas' eye.

The only part of Thor above the water was his tail blade pointing straight up. Tomas pulls his fellow dragon out by his tail and drags him to a dry patch of grass next to the pond.

Thor is a 16-year-old dragon the same age as Tomas in fact. His scales are bright yellow and along his spine is frill that's a darker shade of yellow. He also has very short and white frills lined around his head. His horns are shorter than the other dragons and they're brown at the bottom and white coming to the top. His wings are yellow and brown as well.

Thor took a couple of moments to dry himself off and regain his composure. Thor thanks his friend for helping him out of the pond. "Why does Master Nerndis always choose me when nobody comes up? I've never done anything to him, have I?" says Thor as he looks behind the two of them with a worried look on his face.

"Not that I recall," Tomas says with a wing shrug. He and Thor cross through a lush garden that the dragonflies seem to favor. They then head over a bridge and into a cave leading to the Dragon Marshes.

Knetter flies around Thor's head. "Bzz, maybe he singles you out because he likes messing with you. You're like his favorite least favorite student. He's probably thinking of a hundred different ways to throw you tomorrow as we speak! Bzzzzzz!" Knetter buzzes in the terrified dragon's ear.

"Really!?" Thor scratches his frilly beard nervously.

"Knett! Stop telling him things like that!" Tomas chastises the mischievous dragonfly.

"Aww, come on Tomas! Bzzz, I'm just playing with him." Thor almost relaxes before Knetter adds, "Well mostly anyway." Thor moans in despair. Tomas swipes his tail at the now laughing Knetter.

The three friends enter the marsh. The sky is gloomy and dim all types of insects hover over murky waters. The croaks of frogs and the hum of thousands of bugs fill the humid air. A patch of carnivorous plants flinches and reach for flying prey out of their reach. There are temples made of black stone that loom in the distance. The trio walks to the nearest and by far the largest temple in the entire swamp. The Temple of the Elements. Inside the temple walls, Dragon Elder Master Petalle teaches young dragons how to use their breath from birth as well as instruct the more talented ones in use of other elements.

Tomas and Thor come up to the temple doors just as dragons start to stream out after finishing lessons. Thor nudges him and points to two dragons walking side by side. One was a red dragon. He was slightly larger than Tomas himself and had a more prominent build. Even his yellow wings are more massive than those of Tomas and Thor even though all three are the same age. The red dragon's head is angular but his snout is flatter which causes his bottom fangs to peek out. His purple horns are pointed back and curved in the shape of a letter U. This basically describes Tomas' best friend, Red.

Next to Red is a purple dragoness by the name of Spiria. Her scales are more of a pinkish-violet color than plain purple and they practically glow whenever even the faintest light shines on her. She has light orange wings and cute little horns that are curled back on itself. They look better for ramming rather than jabbing. Spiria is svelte, making her a swift and deadly opponent in battle. Tomas would know since he sparred with her once and is part of the large group that watches every one of her sparring sessions. Most everyone wanted to watch Spiria. Even the Elders paid special attention to her. She was a dragon miracle, a prodigy.

Red only saw the two dragons after Spiria began walking off on her own. Tomas watched her go with longing as Red approached them. Red started to charge at Tomas so he charged as well making them butt heads. Tomas gritted his teeth as he pushes against Red who's much stronger.

"So I guess you're just going to take up any lesson Spiria's taking so you can have more shots at her?" Tomas growls.

Red smirks. "Hey, you know I've always wanted to learn Ice Breath. Spiria being the only other dragon in the same field is just an extra bonus."

"Cheater!" says Tomas.

"No, I'm not! I've just got the luck of the ancestors! It can't be helped!" Red replies, laughing. He shoves back on Tomas even harder.

Tomas and Red might've been the best of friends who ever existed in all of the realms but they were also each other's biggest rivals. It's been that way since the two were hatchlings. It's simple if Tomas could do something Red had to do it as well and even better. Being so alike and in a constant battle of trying to one-up the other, they were bound to come to this problem in the romance department. Now they compete for the affections of the promising young dragoness, Spiria only to receive nothing more than coy replies.

Tomas retreats making Red fall face first into the mud. He then jumps on the red dragon and they partake in their daily ritual of bickering and tussling. A couple of students look their way but move on when they realize it's the same fight that's been happening every day for years. Thor and Knetter just pretend to be unassociated with them until they finish.

"Bzzz, are you guys done now? I wanna get out of this stink hole and I'm starving." Knetter hums impatiently. Red and Tomas were too out of breath to speak so they both nod.

 **GONG! GONG! GONG!**

The deep sound rings through the entire swamp. Every dragon quiets down.

"It's the Wyvern Gong!" someone shouts. In the distance, the gong can be heard again alerting everyone across the realm. After being sounded three times more all of the young dragons murmur and all begin to funnel out of the marsh. They all know what the Wyvern Gong being rang means. The four friends follow the rest of the dragons.

"I haven't heard the Gong in such a long time," says Thor wearing a startled expression.

"Neither of have we. You know what this means Red?" Tomas asks.

He nods. Red runs to catch up with the other dragons, "Oh yeah it's time for a quest!"

...

A little while later after the Dragon Elders had escorted all of the young dragon students to the Draco Fountain center of Dragon Village. Everyone is restless to hear about the news. Even some of the citizens seem interested and stick to the sidelines to wait.

Tomas couldn't believe that another quest was going to be announced especially after so long. About every month or so the Elders gave their apprentices an assignment, a quest, to challenge their skills, bravery, and wits. Those who complete the objective usually get to choose between better training, break and even money sometimes. Normally all who complete the quest requirements can get rewarded but sometimes only a decided amount, team or even a single dragon can get all the glory.

"Remember the last one?" Thor asks his friends. Tomas remembered, everyone did, but they all rather forget.

Red snorts, "Yeah, I guess the Elders finally got over themselves and realized how stupid they were acting. Fools the lot of them are sometimes." A gray dragon within earshot looks at Red in surprise and moves to a different spot to watch the announcement. Tomas shushes Red and points to the fountain.

A huge and bulky brown Dragon Elder steps up in front of the fountain. He wears a necklace with a Light Gem shard embedded in it like all Elders do. Standing on his hind legs he towers of the young students and even most of the Elders themselves. He's the oldest Elder in this current generation and with his seemingly never-ending energy, it'll stay that way for a while. Master Elder Dartus slams the butt of his staff into the dirt to grab the crowd's attention.

With the attention of the square on him, Dartus clears his throat and speaks. "Thank you for arriving on such short notice my young dragons, I know this is very unexpected." He looks over the entire crowd. "Now I don't want to keep you all here long and I'm tired so I'll be straight to the point. First off, you all have been performing exceptionally well in your studies and I'm proud of every last one of you." he beams down on his pupils. All the students bow to him.

"But you've all become too comfortable without having anything to challenge you beyond your studies. So I, and I alone," he glowers at some of the other Dragon Elders standing to the side before continuing. "I have decided to revive our routine quests!"

The outside crowd gives a round of applause while the students cheer and holler. Elder Dartus raises a hand to silence them. "I'm glad you're excited because the newest quest is starting today." Some of them gasp, but most stay silent.

A teal dragoness without any horns yells, "What's the quest?"

Master Elder Dartus chuckles. "It's actually very straightforward, really. All you have to do is recieve a kiss from a fairy."

* * *

 **A/N: And I'll end it right here. This is mostly just a prologue to describe Tomas and his crew and show a tiny bit of their personalities. We'll get to the actual story next chapter.**

 ** **I'll probably be posting this a day after the date I had planned, but it couldn't be helped.  
****

 ** **Please comment if you have any advice for me to make the story better since I'm always open to anything that may improve it. Or if you just enjoyed it that's fine too. Please fav & follow. Be sure to check my profile every now and then because I post estimates of when new chapters and stories might come out.****

 ** **Until next time,  
****

 ** **Peace out****

 _ ** **P.S. If I name this "Tomas & Friends" (which is really tempting) please by all means necessary find a way to ban me from this website.****_


End file.
